Concerning a hobbit and a dwarf
by marshmallowmol
Summary: The adventure as you know it, but with a love story mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

So, this story is based on the movies, mainly because I can't be bothered to keep referencing the book, and I've got the film pretty much memorised. Also because, Richard Armitage. Need I explain any more?

Chapter 1

The night was warm, spring having fully arrived in the Shire, and the sky was clear, stars lighting the way as a small hobbit girl made her way through the night. Her hair was mussed, her dress was dirty and the light of adventure still shone in her eyes. It was not an uncommon sight for this particular hobbit, by name of Aya, to be travelling under the cover of darkness, far too late for any respectable Halfling to be found out and about. But Aya paid no mind to the glares she received from behind curtains, and continued on her merry way, up the hill towards Bag End.  
As she reached the green door however, a crease appeared between her eyebrows in a frown. More odd than the strange mark on the usually pristine green paint of the round door, was the noise coming from inside.

Bilbo occasionally held parties, usually to keep his relatives happy and to assure everyone that he was not becoming odd (heaven forbid), but he always, _always_, made sure Aya would be present. He said that she was the only one, excluding himself, that he could have an intelligent conversation with. Besides the fact that parties held within hobbit homes were rarely so… exuberant (it was perfectly fine to be lively when the event was out of doors or at the tavern, but a hobbit _home?_ Well. That just wasn't proper).

Needless to say that she knocked on the wood with caution, tensing in anticipation of what she might find, as the racket from inside ceased…..

(X)

Thorin, who had met and arrived with Gandalf and the last eight dwarves, was sat at the head of the table, eating his dinner and doubting the wizard's choice in burglars, as chaos raged around him. He paid little attention to the noise, deciding it was for the best that they all get their excitement out of their systems before getting down to business. He somehow managed to avoid all of the food flying around and ate in relative peace.

As he was bringing another forkful to his mouth however, there came three loud raps at the door, and everything went quiet.  
Fili and Kili were the first to the door, followed closely by the rest of the company, their weapons raised as they glanced back at Thorin who stood at the front of the group gathered in the entrance hall. He inclined his head in permission and Kili opened the door...

She blinked at the sword in front of her, glanced up briefly to the bearded face, and then narrowed her eyes in anger. She ducked underneath the sword, her combatant holding it in anticipation of a taller foe, and barrelled into the body with surprising force for one so small, forcing them both to the ground. In his surprise, her would be attacker loosened his (the beard gave away his gender) grip on the sword and she wrenched it from his hand before scrambling to her feet. She gave her second opponent, a blond male, no chance to recover from his shock before lunging at him and swinging her newly acquired sword into his, disarming him.

As she began to turn, her instincts begging her to check her surroundings and identify any more threats, a pair of arms encircled her waist and lifted her of the ground, squeezing her tightly enough to force the breath out of her. She dropped the sword and tears welled in her eyes as she started to panic at the ever restricting hold.

"Dwalin! For heaven's sake, put her down. She can't breathe," the voice was vaguely familiar to her ears, but Aya found herself unable to concentrate as she felt the arms tighten a little more, before letting go all together. She dropped to the ground in a heap, her legs unable to support her as she sucked in deep breaths.

Warm hands pushed the curls from her face and she lifted her head to see Bilbo peering at her in concern, unharmed and unafraid, other than his worry for her. She frowned before standing, Bilbo helping her a little, "Uncle Bilbo?" She glanced around at the group of dwarves quickly, noting the lack of hostility, before turning back to Bilbo, "you don't need me to risk my life in a daring rescue, then?"  
He chuckled warmly, relieved that she was okay and her breathing was back to normal (he would be having words with Dwalin before he sent them all on their way), "not this time I'm afraid. Though you did a marvellous job, I must say. What would the Sackville- Bagginses think, you fighting like that?  
Aya pulled away from Bilbo, standing with the door to her back and the odd group before her (Fili and Kili having joined the others as they watched the exchange in confusion), "I don't suppose it's any of their business. Now, is someone going to explain?"

"Why don't you allow me to explain as the others clean up?" The same voice that had called a cease to her suffocation, now proved to belong to an old man, stooping behind the dwarves, for now that she looked at them, that is indeed what they were.  
"Gandalf!" Aya cried, now recognising the old wizard. She beamed, remembering that he had been kind enough to indulge her requests for stories of faraway places and teach her of the world when she was younger.

"Ah, _someone_ at least remembers me," he shot a glance at Bilbo, "yes my dear, it is me. May I say, that while I doubt I have changed much, except to get greyer perhaps, you have become quite the beauty. With skill enough to match your looks," he winked at the last and she blushed at the praise. "Now, if you would like to follow me to the living room? I will explain all that I can." Aya nodded and made her way to the appointed room as most of the dwarves dispersed to clean the mess they had made. Gandalf turned to Thorin and Bilbo who had stayed behind, "perhaps you should both join us as well?" They nodded and followed.

(X)

Thorin was not sure what he expected to see when Kili opened the door. He realised that anyone who intended to spy on him or harm him in any way would hardly announce themselves in such a brazen manner. But years of travelling, never trusting anyone and having to constantly watch his back had made the Dwarf Prince cautious.

He stood in front of the group and slightly to the right, so he had a clear view when Kili allowed the door to swing open. An impression of a slight figure, even shorter that the hobbit he was already familiar with, and an impressive head of curls, was all his mind registered before Kili was sprawled on the floor and the small creature was scrambling to its feet, sword in hand. His stunned surprise prevented him from acting as she disarmed Fili and it was Dwalin who finally moved, stepping forward and lifting the hobbit, for what else could be so small?, and disabling its attack.

The sword fell to the ground, and in the struggle, the curls flew back out of the hobbits face to reveal the soft, pretty features of a female hobbit. A face which was slowly turning red from lack of breath. Before Thorin could act, Gandalf's voice came from behind him, ordering Dwalin to let her go. She slid to the ground, gasping for breath and he watched as Bilbo rushed forward, checking to see if she was alright. From the familiarity they treated each other with, and her calling him 'uncle', he deduced that they must be close.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as Bilbo had to help steady her as she stood, guilt that it was one of his own who had caused her harm. For now that he had the chance to study her properly, Thorin realised how tiny she truly was, perhaps standing just higher than his elbow, and how easily Dwalin could have done irreversible damage to the poor thing. She looked young, her pale skin smooth and her cheeks had a constant natural flush, ensuring that she always looked like she had just been laughing. Her eyes were a warm brown, kind and inviting, though her hair was constantly falling into them as she tried to keep the honey brown curls at bay. Her dress was dirty and there was a small tear in the hem, as if she had fought her way through a bush.

Then her weakness left and she was all annoyance and frowns as she demanded an explanation, and so he found himself sat opposite her in the living room. Gandalf was in a chair, big enough to accommodate him, to his left, closer to the fire and the two hobbits shared the sofa across from them.  
"Now then. Introductions first, I think." Gandalf gestured to Thorin, whilst addressing Aya, "This is Thorin Okenshield, son of Thrain and leader of this fine company of dwarves." Then he gestured to Aya and looked at Thorin, "this is Aya. Bilbo became something of a carer to her when she was around thirteen years of age."  
Aya stood and curtseyed, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Thorin."  
Thorin, who had risen as she did, paused, "you know me?" He reached for her hand as she straightened and placed a kiss on the back of it as he bowed his head.  
Aya's cheeks warmed and she smiled, "I'm afraid I was quite a bother to poor Mr Gandalf in my youth. No sooner would he settle down in Bilbo's house, and then I would charge in demanding tales and details of the world. I'm sorry to say that I found myself much more interested in Elvish history than Dwarven, but not so for your story," her eyes became wistful, "a dragon. An actual _dragon._" She sat, a dreamy look on her face, before her eyes became sad and she looked back to Thorin who had taken his own seat as well, "not that I suppose you have any fascination with the beasts anymore. I remember when I first heard your story, Bilbo gave Gandalf quite the telling off, for I wept for an hour."  
"Yes, well. It was perfectly inappropriate, considering what had just happened," he glared at Gandalf who looked saddened. Thorin looked between the two, confused and curious.

Aya hadn't looked away from Thorin and she spoke quietly, regaining his attention, "I may understand all too well how you felt in losing your home in such a way, Mr Okenshield." She shook her head and straightened and Thorin held back his questions, not wishing to sadden her any more than she appeared to be already. "Gandalf, you may continue."  
"Yes, well. As to why they are here, we require Bilbo's help on a little job -"  
"And I have yet to hear what this job is. Perhaps you could enlighten me, before you go giving Aya any ideas about adventures -"  
"An adventure? Where are you going? Oh, can I join y -"  
"No you may not Aya. We are hobbits, we don't _go _on advent -"  
"You can't _possibly _be thinking about saying no, Uncle Bilbo. You said you don't even know where they're going."  
"Ahem," Gandalf cleared his throat, clearly amused by the smaller beings, "if I could be allowed to finish?" At the sheepish looks he received, he inclined his head and turned to Thorin, "if you don't mind Aya listening?"

Thorin considered Aya for a moment. She had been genuinely upset just thinking about his story and the empathy he saw in her as she spoke of understanding was welcomed. A surprising turn of events, as he usually scorned others pity. But then, she had been surprising him right from the off and he found that he had no objections to her knowing of their quest. He nodded to Gandalf.

"Very well. It is Thorin's wish to travel to Erebor and banish the dragon, Smaug, in order to reclaim his homeland. I have chosen Mr Baggins to be the fourteenth member and our burglar. Thirteen is far too unlucky a number, and we cannot afford to take chances."  
Poor Bilbo was stunned, he had felt a little uncomfortable with the word 'travel' and had almost fallen out of his chair at the mention of being chosen to help face a dragon, of all things. He had been against the idea before, but now he was adamant that he would not be leaving the Shire. Though he was having to battle a very small part of him that was greatly interested.

Aya on the other hand, was practically bursting with excitement. There was no way she was allowing this opportunity to slip by. She glanced at Bilbo and knew that there was very little chance of him being convinced to go. Besides, she would be far more useful. Though she had no training and the most experience she had in fighting was scraping with the boys before she had been deemed too old for such things, she was at least willing to learn. More than willing, which was half of the battle Bilbo seemed to have already given up.

"You know Gandalf, if it's a burglar you want, I'd be more than happy to go in Uncle Bilbo's place. He doesn't seem too keen on the idea," she tried hopefully.  
This seemed to wake Bilbo from his thoughts, "absolutely not! I've already told you that you will not be going anywhere! In fact, I think it's about time you got home." He stood, pulling Aya with him, dragging her towards the door.  
She struggled in protest, "but you don't want to go! They obviously need the help of a hobbit. We're good at sneaking around; I assume that's why Gandalf thought of you. Not that I know why he would choose _you_ of all hobbits, not when I only live down the road. Oh, please Bilbo. Let go."  
"No. No, absolutely not. You will not leave the Shire while I have anything to say about it," they had reached the front door, having made their way through the group of dwarves that had slowly gathered in the living room.

Aya went from pleading to angry and Thorin and Gandalf, who had followed the two, watched as her eyes flashed in warning. She wrenched her wrist from Bilbo's hand and turned on him, standing in the now open doorway, "well you _don't_ have anything to say about it. You are neither my uncle, nor any relation of mine and I am seven years past the age of maturity. If I want to leave the Shire, I will leave the Shire with or without your permission. With or without a group of dwarves." She flipped her hair out of her face in an angry gesture, before turning on her heel and stalking into the night without a backwards glance.  
Bilbo stared into the empty darkness for a while, before shutting the door to the now chilly air. Thorin felt a wave of relief. For some reason he could not bear the thought of having the young girl in harm's way and probably would have refused to allow her to join in on what he knew would be a very dangerous journey, even if Bilbo had been agreeable.

"Balin, hand Master Bilbo the contract," he looked towards the remaining hobbit and caught his eye, "we leave at dawn. If you are not up we'll accept that as your answer." Balin brought the contract forward and handed it over. "Read through that carefully."  
Bilbo nodded and retired to his room. He sat contemplating the contract long after the dwarves had finished their last song.

(X)

Aya slept for four hours, rising an hour before dawn. Her bag was packed and she pulled on a pair of trousers and a tunic she had made especially in anticipation of this day. As she reached the front gate, she looked back and said a silent goodbye to her home, before making her way to a hiding place she knew of where she lay in wait for the dwarves to leave Bag End.


	2. Chapter 2

Now, I don't want everyone to start getting their hopes up. The likelihood of me continuing to post this fast in small. However, I am doing this in procrastination rather than revise for my exams, so they'll probably be rather frequent. Also, my track record for sticking with stories isn't too great, but I have a good feeling about this one. It's been easy to keep writing, so have faith and enjoy :)

Chapter 2

Aya watched as the last dwarf disappeared around the corner. She hadn't been waiting long, the sun had barely come up, before Thorin had made an appearance, opening the door quietly. When Gandalf, the last out, had shut it again, Bilbo wasn't with them. "Well, they most definitely need me then, if they are missing a burglar" she thought to herself.

She had decided to give them a head start, so as not to be caught out, lest they send her back. It was best that they were well out of the Shire before she made herself known, long after it was safe to send her home on her own. It would be easy enough for her to keep track of them, as she'd made a habit of following elf trails through the forests close to the Shire. And dwarf tracks were much easier to follow.

(X)

It was a good twenty minutes before the door of Bag End flew open, startling Aya out of her thoughts. She sat up, careful not to be seen, and watched as Bilbo rushed out, barely taking the time to lock up, before he was running down the hill in the direction of the dwarves, a roll of parchment flying behind him.

Standing up, she moved to the path that her uncle had just sped down and watched his progression, jumping over fences and avoiding hobbits. She heard a call of "I'm going on an adventure!" and smiled. The smile turned to a grin as she grabbed her bag, laughing as she trailed after him, at a much more reasonable pace. "So am I Uncle. So am I."

She waved and smiled apologetically at the hobbits who glared at her, as if _she_ was responsible just because she knew Bilbo! Honestly, she would not miss these people, not miss the disapproval and the judgement they dished out where they had no reason to. As lovely as some of them were, it was not enough for her to look back.  
The Shire however, now that was a different story. She loved this place, with its rolling hills and its babbling brooks. Loved that she could step out of her door with absolute certainty that she would step back in again, unhurt. But her safety came with a compromise; the compromise of never knowing, _truly _knowing, what the rest of the world had to offer. She knew in her heart that reading about things would never compare to experiencing them. And so she could not find it in herself to be sorry. Sorry to Bilbo for ignoring him when he only wanted her to be safe, nor sorry to the Shire for leaving when it offered her that safety.

(X)

It had been three weeks since they had left the Shire and night was falling on another hard day of traveling. Aya had taken to catching up with the dwarves at night, and sleeping close to their camp as an extra caution. This was much further than she had ever been on her short excursions, and she did not know what extra dangers to look out for.

This night they had found an incline in the hills they were journeying through and Aya had set up just around the corner, close enough that she could hear everything that was said and even see the ponies. She stopped listening however, when they started to complain of their aches from riding. What she wouldn't give for a pony! At least they didn't have to walk. She sat back with a huff, munching on a few berries she had found, not willing to break into her food rations just yet. Soon she would have to start sneaking into the dwarves' camp in order to steal food for herself. Ha, now wouldn't that prove her prowess at burgling!

She went still, disappearing into the shadows when she saw Bilbo come into sight, feeding his pony an apple. She dared not even breathe, for though she was sure he would not see her sat here in the dark, she would rather not risk it.

When the shrill calls sounded from across the valley however, she could not help turning her head quickly in the direction of the sound. Chills raced up her spine and she heard her uncle questioning its origin as he went back into the camp. She listened as two of the dwarves told of some of the things these 'orcs' liked to do to campers and almost blew her cover. As she made to get up and run to the others, where she would feel much safer, a voice stopped her.

"You think that's funny?" The question cut through the night and her heart stilled at the sound of his voice. She didn't question the calmness that it brought to her being and just allowed it to relax her, falling back so that she was resting against the rock wall of the hill. She listened quietly to Thorin's story, closing her eyes, picturing the scene the smooth voice painted of the Dwarf Prince. It did not surprise her to hear of Thorin's honourable disposition. What else but honour, honour for his Grandfather and for his people, would drive a person to travel so far to face a dragon? Perhaps pride, but he _was_ a prince. Pride was in the job description.

She opened her eyes as the tale came to a close, and drew in a breath of surprise, for she could see said prince, stood with his back to her. She gazed at him as he stood in the moonlight and her heart fluttered, though not out of fear this time. Not even at the thought of discovery, but with something she could not explain…..

He turned and strode out of sight, offering no glimpse of his face. Aya did not hear anything more that was said, and fell into a fitful, but thankfully silent, sleep, filled with monsters in the night and a shining figure in the distance.

(X)

Another week went by without incident. Thorin was riding quite a way in front of the others and, ensuring that no one would follow him, Gandalf urged his horse into a trot, catching up with their brooding leader.

"I don't know if you've noticed," he began quietly, gaining Thorin's attention, "but someone has been following us since we left the Shire."

Thorin sat up quickly, jolting his pony. He soothed it, before turning to Gandalf, "no, I hadn't noticed." He sounded far from pleased, "why have you not spoken of this before?"

"Because they pose no threat."

"You know them?" Gandalf did not seem worried, so Thorin decided to listen to what he had to say instead of immediately planning an ambush.

"Yes. As do you." In fact, far from worried, a spark of humour glinted in the wizard's eye, "though you only met briefly, not too long ago."  
Thorin frowned, thinking. Someone he had met recently? Who knew he was traveling from the Shire? A memory of curly hair flashed into his head, and a look of horror crossed his face as it dawned on him. "She hasn't?" He looked at Gandalf, willing him to tell him he was wrong, the odd protectiveness he felt for the little hobbit girl returning.

Gandalf nodded in confirmation however, and Thorin pulled his horse to a halt. "We must go back and get her. What was she thinking? Was it not made clear to her that she was not to follow?"

Gandalf had pulled up as well, turning his horse and watching the progress of the other thirteen who had fallen further back than he had first thought. "You said nothing to discourage her."

"I was not given the chance before she was sent from the house. But her uncle expressed his views on the matter."

"And she made _her_ view clear on what she thought of his interference. I think what she intended was made perfectly apparent with what she said before leaving. Bilbo could not honestly have expected her to stay behind. But I don't think there is any need to seek her out just yet, she probably means to come to us when she feels the time is right."

"There are all manner of things out there that she will not be able to defend against on her own. We know for a fact that there is a group of orcs somewhere nearby." Thorin was sounding more panicked by the second, though he tried to hide his growing unease. "It is too dangerous for her to be out there on her own, Gandalf."

"Do not worry, she is being careful. The only reason I know she is following is because she sleeps so close to the camp at night," he smiled at the look of surprise on Thorin's face. "Yes, she has, for all intents and purposes, been sleeping with us. I have been able to watch out for her. She is in no more danger than we are."

"Still, I do not like the thought of her out there on her own."

"Nor do I, my dear fellow. But I wish to avoid the argument it is sure to cause between our two hobbits for as long as possible." At this he turned his horse again and continued on.

Thorin looked back, past his approaching companions, in the hopes of spotting the little hobbit he was becoming attached to…..

He shook the thought from his head. He had only met her once, very briefly, and therefore was _not_ attached to her. As he rode forward though, he hoped that she would join them soon, so that he might have the opportunity to become so.

(X)

May was drawing to a close when the monotony of their journey was interrupted. His added worry for Aya, trailing behind where he could not see her, had made Thorin even more irritable of late. His band of dwarves could not fathom what had him so agitated, for the weather was fine and they were making good progress.

Gandalf, old and wise as he was, had noted the worry the dwarf had for the girl and thought he might have an inkling as to what was causing it. It did not excuse Thorin's thick-headedness however, in not heeding the advice of a wizard and when the argument came it was all Gandalf could do to get away without doing something drastic. He swung up onto his horse after a lament of the stubbornness of dwarves and rode off, leaving the party short of one wizard.

Fili and Kili walked the ponies a little way from the camp to tend to them. It was an hour or so before dawn when Bilbo brought them something to eat and they told him of the missing ponies. They went searching for answers with great trepidation. They didn't have to look too hard.

(X)

Gandalf had decided that it was time to fetch the runaway hobbit, whether she was ready to join them or not. With any luck, having her close would put a stop to Thorin's bad mood and he might be a little more open to suggestions. Heaven help them all if Gandalf had to put up with his surliness much longer.

He was surprised to find just how far behind them she was journeying, as it was a good half hour of retracing their steps before he finally spotted her walking along the path. "It must take you some time to catch up with us of an evening, you walking this far behind us."

Aya looked up, a little startled by the voice, but a smile soon lit her face, "I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide from you Gandalf. What gave me away?" She drew up to where he was standing, having dismounted his horse.

"I doubt I should have noticed if you had not been sleeping close by. It's a little trick I have, being able to pick up on presences, as long as they are not too far. I also somewhat expected that you would follow, you are very much like Bilbo in some respects."

She laughed a little at that. "Well, I didn't mean to hide myself for much longer. I was becoming quite tired of having to play catch up every night, and listening to the complaints of saddle sore. Several times I had to stop myself from stealing a pony just to show them how easy they had it! Anyway, it's much too late for Bilbo to send me back now," her eyes glinted with mischief at this, "I just didn't know how best to reveal myself."

"Yes well, I imagine he is going to be a little perturbed when he learns of this. And poor Thorin has been driving himself up the wall with worry; I hope he will settle down when you are traveling with us."

Aya raised her eyebrow, "he's been worried about me?"

"Yes, it's made him quite unbearable to live with," he grumbled.

She smiled to herself, "well, perhaps we best get moving then?"

Gandalf agreed. "Would you like to ride for a while?"

"That would be most welcome." She walked to a nearby tree stump and climbed on as Gandalf brought the horse over. Though still a little too short, Aya managed to swing herself into the saddle and they made their way to the dwarf camp.

(X)

Bilbo was trying his hardest to stall the trolls, having put two and two together to realise that they would turn to stone when exposed to sunlight. The dawn couldn't be far away.  
"They've got worms. Worms in their….. tubes," that seemed to do the trick. The troll about to eat Bombur dropped the large dwarf in disgust. He rolled his eyes at the protests from behind him, but noticed when Thorin realised what he was doing and got the others to play along.

He didn't notice when a small figure slipped from behind the trees. Not until it spoke in any case, "that's right. In fact, it's the reason we were passing through here."

Bilbo spun around to see his young charge addressing the trolls, "Aya, what are you -"

"What reason's that then?" The most suspicious of the three trolls cut across Bilbo, his attention on Aya.

"I'm taking them into quarantine. They have to be isolated and treated for the infestation of tubular worms," she shot a slightly mocking look at Bilbo who, in turn, looked a little sheepish. "So I wouldn't eat them if I were you. These worms are particularly dangerous for trolls."

The trolls looked at one another, their minds turning slowly. The suspicious one also turned out to be the quickest thinker, "then what about you?"

"Err, what about me what?" She hadn't expected this.

"We can just eat you. Not much of yer, but still better than horse."

He started to make his way around the fire, reaching for Aya as she backed away, but booming voice halted him. "The dawn will be the end of you!" There was a loud crack and Aya and Bilbo shielded their eyes at the suddenly blinding sunlight.

When they looked up, not ten seconds later, all three of the trolls were nothing more than statues.

The dwarves started laughing and cheering in relief. Aya looked over at Thorin to see a smile spreading across his face which made her smile in turn. She soon sobered up though, at the prospect of having to face Bilbo.

She approached him slowly, not looking at his face for fear of meeting his eyes. She helped him out of the sack as Gandalf helped the dwarves and it wasn't until they were all free that she looked up to see that he was about to speak. Well, shout really, she supposed. But she didn't give him the chance to start.

Thorin stretched his arms out, finally able to move without restriction and allowed his eyes to sweep the disgruntled dwarfs until he found the two halflings. He made his way over and saw that Bilbo was about ready to explode. Before he could get a word in however, Aya placed her hands on her hips and her expression became so fierce that Thorin doubted even he would have had the courage to interrupt her.

"Now, there'll be none of that Bilbo Baggins! If you honestly expected me to stay behind after everything I said, then I question how close we actually are. To think that, even when I told you outright that I would be leaving one way or another, you still decided to go gallivanting off without a backwards glance. What on earth were you thinking? I don't suppose you even thought to leave me a note?" Bilbo's expression had started to wilt under her anger, and he looked very close to shuffling his feet in embarrassment. Thorin marvelled at the way she had been able to turn this argument around without Bilbo even being able to defend himself.

"I'll take your silence as a no. I'm very disappointed in you uncle," her voice turned soft, more upset now, than angry. "If you didn't want me to spoil your adventure you should have just said something. I suppose I could make it back by myself." She began to turn away.

Thorin almost shot forward to protest himself, before Bilbo spoke up, "no Aya. It's not that I think you would spoil it, you can't go back on your own."

"You don't think I'll ruin your fun?" She turned but looked at the ground, her demeanour timid and uncertain.

"No. I'm sorry I made you think that. You can come with us," he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug.

She looked up and caught Thorin looking at her. She smiled mischievously and winked. He just stood there for a moment, then smiled at the look of victory in her eyes. The other dwarves who had been watching, laughed quietly as they realised that their burglar had just been played.


End file.
